


Shower Stylez

by Romantic_Stylez77



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M, Season 3, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Stylez77/pseuds/Romantic_Stylez77
Summary: Jake and Amy tackle Shower Sex without talking about Charles Boyle. Success!





	Shower Stylez

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are feeling as sappy as I am about the proposal. I love this show. Also be kind. I'm a new writer.

“okay, uh, I’m going to have a quick shower. Make yourself comfortable. There’s a couple of beers in the fridge and the take out menu in the binder by the fridge. Surprise me!” Amy Santiago said as she unlocked the door to her apartment after a particularly taxing day. 

“Woah, woah, woah, you think that I’m going to sit here and drink beer while my seriously hot girlfriend is showering in the next room; no way!” Jake had already begun peeling off his jacket and shoes.  
Amy 's hand instinctively went to her hair, playing with it to distract from the blush that rose up her cheeks. “Jake…” she warned.  
However, he could tell that Amy was not completely opposed to a nice, hot, shower smushing session. “Amy Santiago,” he said dropping to one knee. “Will you do me the honour of finally having shower sex with me?” Amy couldn’t help it, she was pulled in by his boyish charm and perhaps this was exactly what she needed to unwind. Beers, Chinese, and Property Brothers could wait. 

“Fine, but I like cold showers.”  
Jake was momentarily distracted from his victory by the fact that Amy had said she liked COLD showers? Who liked cold showers?

“Let me guess, cold showers increase blood circulation and promote healthy colons or something, right?” Jake whined, seriously wishing he hadn’t mentioned anything. 

“Something like that,” Amy said, rather shiftily. 

“What…?” Jake pressed.

“Cold showers may have something to do with acne relief..” Amy mumbled. “Middle school Amy had a real pimple problem.”  
Jake's face lit up. He finally had something on his perfect, goody-two-shoes girlfriend. “There wouldn’t happen to be any evidence of this? Would there?”

“Seriously, you’re this close to getting in the shower with me, your quote, unquote “seriously hot girlfriend” and you want to ruin it by bringing up middle school?” Amy drawled.

He stopped talking and opted for action instead. Pulling Amy in for a kiss, he silently apologized with his lips against hers. She melted in to him. Her body pressed so closely to him, she felt as though he was the only thing only her together. Jake wasn’t incredibly familiar with the layout oh her apartment so he bumped into a few walls as he backed them into her bathroom.  
Once in the bathroom, they pulled apart to ready themselves. Amy turned the bathroom heating on so that they wouldn’t freeze their asses off when they left the shower and retrieved a couple of fluffy white towels from her cupboard. Jake fiddled with the faucet of the shower until a steady stream of hot water tumbled out. 

“That doesn’t look very cold,” Amy mused. 

“And for that, you are welcome.” She crossed her arms and raised a single eyebrow. “We can rinse off with cold water but I am not getting my freak on in an ice bath.” 

“Fair enough, thank you for compromising.”

“You are worth all the sacrifice in the world.” The energy was palpable between them, full of words not said yet. They stared lovingly at each other for a moment before realizing that the water was running without them. 

Amy was first to move as she stepped forward to tug on Jake’s shirt buttons. Jake quickly helped her with her clothes and soon they were gloriously naked and stepping into the steaming shower. 

They kissed languidly under the shower whilst it’s spray warmed them. “This is kind of nice,” Amy said. “I feel like I could stay here for more than 7 minutes.”

Jake didn’t even ask he just continued his loving attack on her neck, kissing, licking sucking. Her hands slid down his body to cup his manhood and she relished in the way his moan vibrated against her neck. His hands began massaging her breasts, paying close attention to her erect nipples. “Jake, pass me my soap and I’ll wash your back.” 

“Cool, I’ve never actually got clean during shower sex before. Don’t forget that I have very sensitive nipples so don’t put any soap on them. It’ll burn.”

Amy rolled her eyes and reached passed him and grabbed her vanilla scented body wash. She squeezed a liberal amount of soap into both of their hands and they got to work massaging it into each other’s skin. By the time they rinsed off the suds they we’re painfully aroused. 

“Lets do this,” Jake said as he pushed Amy up against the cool shower tiles. Amy gasped at the chilled sensation up her back. It was a Stark contrast to the burning heat she felt everywhere else. Thrusting into her at last was like coming home. Their gasps filled the space as they built up a rhythm. Jake’s hand glided down her body and rested between her thighs, just above where they connected. He found her clit and gently circled it until he felt her trembling. She was close. Quickening his pace she came undone, her voice breaking out in a moan as she shattered around him. Jake stilled and kissed her forehead. As he slid out of her. 

Wordlessly, Amy dropped to her knees in front of him. And then she said possibly the sexiest words that Jake had ever heard, “Shampoo me, babe.” 

Grabbing the cherry shampoo from the shelf he began working his fingers through her hair while she brought his length to her mouth. She kissed the tip softly and slid her tongue from base to tip over and over again. 

Meanwhile Jake was working up a lather while trying not to lose control. The shampooing was a good task to keep him centered. That was until she put her mouth around him and he saw stars. It only took a minute or two before he groaned, “I’m gonna, gonna cum.” Amy looked up at him with big doe eyes and massaged at his balls and he came, hard. He couldn’t believe that his girlfriend, Amy, perfect, proper, “Miss Appropriate,” Santiago, just swallowed. 

Just then the water sputtered out in a jet of cold water. Jake couldn’t get out fast enough. “AGH”  
“this isn’t a comment on what we just did, because that was amazing but I refuse to freeze my ass off.” He heard Amy’s laugh through the shower curtain and he grinned. How had he got so lucky?, he thought. 

Leaving Amy to rinse her hair in peace, he toweled his hair and made his way into her bedroom to grab a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from his unofficial drawer. He dressed and then head back into the living room to order some food. Despite only dating for a short time, Jake had learned that sex made Amy very hungry. Speaking of Amy the shower had stopped and he could hear her humming while she looked for some clothes. She pranced into the living room in a pair of sweat pants and a navy NYPD hoodie. 

“Hey babe, I half expected you to come waltzing through in my shirt,” Jake chuckled.

“Ew, I know how sparingly you wash your shirts.” She flopped on the couch next to him. “Should we order some food? I’m starving.” 

“Already done, JP Changs, 2-person take out with an extra egg roll.”

“You’re the best.” 

“I know,” Jake smirked. “ so what do you think, did shower sex make our top three?” 

“Mmm,” Amy reached for a beer from the table. “not quite.”  
“What, are you kidding? I thought it was pretty amazing.” Jake said in disbelief.

“Well doesn’t that say something about the quality of our previous encounters if this somewhat mind blowing encounter doesn’t meet the top three.” Jake thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement. “besides, I think every time with you is pretty amazing.”

Jake sighed and kissed her head, breathing in the intoxicating cherry shampoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. I need the affection. Also if you inbox me prompts I'll do them!


End file.
